


Be My Christmas

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t celebrate Christmas and you’ve decked out our apartment in Christmas decor (because you love Christmas) and like, I’ve seen a few Hallmark Christmas movies in my lifetime, but I think you’re making up fake Christmas traditions. Like hiding this small elf toy everywhere? What’s up with that?” AU </p><p>& DRUNKEN CAROLLING (”that’s not a thing” “oh yes it is”) </p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspersbastardchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspersbastardchild/gifts).



> Here's day 2 of 12, and it is gifted to the incredible Soffi, who keeps taking my gifset requests even though they are so fucking sad. I love you for that, and you are very sweet and awesome! Here's day 2 of 12, and it is gifted to the incredible Soffi, who keeps taking my gifset requests even though they are so fucking sad. I love you for that, and you are very sweet and awesome! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this! <3  
> Title: Christmas Eve by Justin Bieber

Post #1 & [#2](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we)

* * *

 

“Ian, this is too fucking much now,” Mickey yells from the living room.  
  
Ian smiles to himself knowing exactly why his boyfriend (and newly roommate) is yelling at him. He decorated their entire apartment for Christmas. It’s always been such a big deal at home with his family that he wanted to bring his traditions over to his new place with the love of his life. He wants to show Mickey his traditions and maybe make some new ones with him.  
  
Ian puts the last cup he was washing onto the drying mat and dries his hands before joining his grumpy, grinch boyfriend in their living room. “What’s too much?” He asks when he sees him touching some of the ornaments on the tree.  
  
“Everything,” Mickey says before rubbing a hand down his face. “I mean, the tree is good and all and necessary for some fuckin’ reason but you really need all this shit on it?”  
  
“Yes,” Ian says simply.  
  
Mickey sighs. “Look, I get you’re so into Christmas and all these traditions and shit, but I think you’re making up fake traditions,” He says.  
  
Ian starts to laugh. “Like what?!” He asks.  
  
“Like this fucking weird ass looking elf toy… What the hell is it and why’s it everywhere I fucking look?” Mickey asks getting annoyed as he points to the thing hanging off of their flatscreen TV.  
  
“Seriously? You’ve never heard of elf on the shelf?” Ian asks shocked.  
  
“Why are you fuckin’ surprised? I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I was like five and my mom killed herself. Well, until we started dating and you brought me to your family’s house for Christmas,” Mickey explains.  
  
“Aww, babe,” Ian says moving closer to Mickey.  
  
“Don’t ‘ _aww, babe_ ’ me, you knew all this,” Mickey says smacking Ian’s attempt and taking him into his arms.  
  
Ian laughs and pulls them to sit on the sofa. “Anyway, the elf on the shelf is a story of Santa’s scout elves, who are sent to be Santa’s eyes and ears at children’s homes around the world,” Ian explains.  
  
“That’s so fucking stupid,” Mickey says.  
  
“No! It’s cute, shut up,” Ian says before pecking Mickey on the lips. Mickey rolls his eyes and Ian says, “What else about my traditions?”  
  
“We went to get the tree from a fuckin’ tree farm when we coulda just got a fake one, we listen to fucking Christmas music every day since Thanksgiving, we watch a Christmas movie every day too, and those advent calendars. What else are you going to fucking unleash on me before this day comes?” Mickey says.  
  
Ian smiles at his man and says, “First of all, you love chocolate so shut the fuck up, you grinch. Secondly, we _had_ to get a real tree, I will not have that fake shit in our apartment or any house we may have one day…”  
  
“Smooth,” Mickey comments.  
  
Ian continues, smirk in place. “Christmas music and movies are in like every families tradition so get over it, it’s happening. As for what’s to come, well… drunk caroling, the pickle ornament, obviously the Christmas parade. Oh at home we make our own eggnog, and we just bake a lot of Christmas cookies, and all have a big sleepover in the living room near the tree.”  
  
“Drunk caroling? That’s not a thing,” Mickey says.  
  
“Oh yes it is,” Ian laughs. “You’ll see on Christmas Eve.”  
  
Mickey can’t help but laugh also. Ian’s had a smile on his face ever since he started decorating the apartment and he just loves seeing his boyfriend happy. Mickey leans forward and presses his lips to Ian’s. He kisses him softly and sweetly before pulling back and smiling at him.  
  
“What was that for?” Ian asks with a smile on his face too.  
  
“You’re so into all this stuff, it’s kinda cute,” Mickey admits.  
  
“Did you just call me cute?” Ian asks with a huge grin.  
  
“I said _kinda_ cute, get over yourself,” Mickey teases.  
  
Ian laughs loudly and pulls Mickey closer to him, kissing him again. “I love you, thanks for putting up with all this shit, I know you’re not really into all this stuff,” He says.  
  
“I can put up with this shit if it means I get to do it with you,” Mickey says. He sees Ian’s about to say ‘awww’ so he kisses him again.  
  
When he pulls back Ian lets it out, “Awwww, babe!”  
  
Mickey groans and rolls his eyes again. “Oh, also what the fuck is the pickle ornament?” He asks remembering the other weird traditions Ian just told him about.  
  
Ian gives him a devilish grin and says, “It’s a pickle ornament that is hidden in the tree and whoever can find it gets an extra present on Christmas. I don’t have one here but we do at Fiona’s so she’s going to put it up, look for it if you want an extra present, it’s usually socks or something but still,” with a shrug.  
  
“Can we have one here?” Mickey asks.  
  
“You want an extra present from me, Mick?” Ian asks with a smirk.  
  
“Only if it’s sexual,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian laughs out loud and says, “Look who’s smooth now.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey laughs.  
  
Ian straddles his hips and he holds onto his hips, rubbing his hands up his sides and back down. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s neck and kisses him deeply, passionately. “You can have anything you want, baby,” He says before kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
